Playercard
Playercards (referred to as Callsigns in some games) are a feature that appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, Call of Duty: WWII, and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 , used to distinguish from player to player. Playercards vary between games on functionality. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 One of the two games to refer to the system as a Callsign, it features the following elements: *The player's name *A Title - a background with a word or phrase *An Emblem - a small picture *The player's level *The player's Clan Tag Players can choose from 570 Titles and 297 Emblems, to be unlocked by completing challenges, prestiging and ranking up. The callsign of a relevant player can appear on the user interface several times at particular events during multiplayer gameplay: whenever a player kills or is killed by another player, when a player completes or affects an objective in a match, when a player is being spectated (including killcams), or when the player calls in a killstreak reward of 8 kills or more. Call of Duty: Black Ops The first game to refer to it as a Playercard, options available include: *Emblem Editor *Backgrounds *Clan Tags *Challenges *Combat Records *Leaderboards *File Share *Recent Games *Community *Prestige Mode Emblem Editor Making its first appearance in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Emblem Editing allows the player to use individual emblem images that can be colored, moved, rotated, flipped, resized and stacked to create a personalized emblem. There are shapes ranging from geometric shapes to silhouettes of people and animals. Each playercard can have up to 12 emblem images layered at once. The emblem images and layers will still have to be unlocked, however. Each image, regardless of unlock criteria, also costs 100 CoD Points to purchase. The player will unlock the ability to have their emblem printed onto the weapon of their liking at level 16. All the emblems, layers, and backgrounds the player buys stay with them when they prestige. If one has any CoD points left just before prestiging, it is advisable to buy extra emblems as CoD points will reset after prestiging. The freedom to design an emblem has caused some controversy due to the designs available, and many offensive, lewd, or otherwise inappropriate emblems have sprung up, ranging from swastikas to likenesses of genitalia and animals fornicating. Treyarch has stated that they control this with bans, temporary and permanent, from using the Emblem Editor, as well as resetting the emblem, including any layer and design purchases. Moreover, all players have the ability to flag down emblems they find offensive. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The second game to refer to the system as Callsigns, there player is able to access the same options as Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, however adding a new feature that shows the player's levels on each Call of Duty game since Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. However, this feature is only available on consoles. There are 512 Titles and 350 Emblems to choose from. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Playercards re-appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, first seen during the multiplayer reveal trailer. Like the first game the playercard can have both an emblem and a background. Due to the removal of COD points, challenges must be completed to unlock them, similarly to Modern Warfare 2 and Modern Warfare 3. There are also DLC calling cards. Call of Duty: Ghosts Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Call of Duty: Black Ops III Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Call of Duty: WWII Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 ''includes calling cards once again, but does not include emblems in the traditional sense. Instead of "emblems", there are now stickers, which can be used as emblems, but can also be used in paintjobs and in the emblem editor. Stickers can be unlocked through contraband streams and reserves, while calling cards can be unlocked through challenges, as well as contraband streams and reserves. Trivia General *In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, players can put their clan tag and emblem on their primary weapon for each. In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II, ''you can earn the ability to add these to a gun by prestiging the weapon. Call of Duty: Black Ops *There is no emblem and background customizing on the Wii version of the game. *Players cannot use the "3arc" or "COD" clan tag, nor can they use certain icons or swear words. **For some reason, PC players are not restricted in the clan tags they can choose. *When looking at the emblem editor, the "Classified" weapons will take on what type of gun they are rather than their actual name. An example of this is the "CZ75" would take the name "pistol" and the "G11" would take the name "Assault Rifle" while at the emblem editor. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Titles